womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
New Girl
New Girl is an American television sitcom that premiered on Fox on September 20, 2011. It stars Zooey Deschanel, Jake Johnson, Max Greenfield, Lamorne Morris, and Hannah Simone. On September 28, 2011, after two episodes aired, Fox ordered an additional 11 episodes to the initial 13-episode order, bringing the first season to 24 episodes. New Girl has received favorable responses from critics since its conception, with many giving particular praise for Deschanel's performance. On December 15, 2011, the show was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy and Deschanel was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Television Series Musical or Comedy. The series received five 2012 Primetime Emmy Award nominations, including "Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series" for Deschanel, "Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series" for Greenfield, "Outstanding Directing for a Comedy Series", "Outstanding Casting for a Comedy Series" and "Outstanding Main Title Design". New Girl was longlisted at the 18th National Television Awards in the sitcom category, ultimately losing to Mrs Brown's Boys. New Girl was officially renewed for a second season by Fox on April 9, 2012. It premiered on September 25, 2012. Fox ordered two new episodes of New Girl bringing the second season to 25 episodes. On March 4, 2013, the series was renewed for a third season. Plot Jessica "Jess" Day (Zooey Deschanel) is an adorable, bubbly young woman who teaches at a Los Angeles middle school. Jess begins looking for a new place to live after breaking up with her boyfriend. She answers an ad for a new roommate on Craigslist, and moves in with three young men: Nick, Schmidt, and Coach. Very shortly after moving in, Coach moves out and is replaced by Winston, another young man who had previously lived in the apartment with Nick and Schmidt. Cece, Jessica's childhood best friend and a fashion model, also appears in various storylines. Cast and characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_Girl_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=3 editZooey Deschanel as Jessica Day, a bubbly and offbeat teacher originally from Portland, Oregon. Main cast *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller, a perennial "slacker" and grumpy young man who dropped out of law school and supports himself by working as a bartender. *Max Greenfield as Schmidt, a marketing representative who is the only male working at his office. *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop, a former basketball player who had trouble joining the NBA and ended up playing on a team in Latvia. *Hannah Simone as Cecillia "Cece" Parekh, a fashion model and Jess's childhood friend. The character of Coach, played by Damon Wayans, Jr., appeared in the pilot only. Nick, Schmidt and Winston were the original three roommates in the apartment. While Winston was in Latvia, Coach was subletting his room. Before Winston's return, in the second episode, Coach left and so the final tenants of the apartment were Jess, Nick, Schmidt and Winston. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=New_Girl_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=4 editRecurring cast *Lauren Dair Owens (8 episodes) and Portia Martine Berman (2 episodes) have both portrayed young Jess at different ages *Kali Hawk as Shelby, Winston's ex-girlfriend. (7 episodes) *David Walton as Sam Sweeney. (5 episodes) *Nelson Franklin as Robby, CeCe's ex-boyfriend (5 episodes) *Mary Elizabeth Ellis as Caroline, Nick's on-and-off girlfriend. (5 episodes) *Justin Long as Paul Genzlinger, a music teacher at Jess's school. (4 episodes) *Lizzy Caplan as Julia Cleary, Nick's ex-girlfriend. (4 episodes) *Rachael Harris as Tanya Lamontagne, the Vice Principal of Jess' school. (4 episodes) *Dermot Mulroney as Russell. He is the wealthy father of one of Jess's students whom Jess dates briefly. (4 episodes) *Olivia Munn as Angie, Nick's stripper girlfriend. (3 episodes) *Carla Gugino as Emma, the Vice President of Schmidt's company. (3 episodes) *Jeff Kober as Remy, the landlord of the apartment building. (3 episodes) *June Diane Raphael as Dr. Sadie, a gynecologist and a friend of Jess and Cece. (3 episodes) *Rebecca Reid as Nadia, one of Cece's roommates. (3 episodes) *Phil Hendrie as Joe Napoli, sports radio host and Winston's boss. (3 episodes) *Gillian Vigman as Kim, Schmidt's boss. (3 episodes) *Jeanne Tripplehorn as Ouli, Russell's ex-wife. (2 episodes) *Ariela Barer as young Cece (2 episodes) *Brenda Song as Daisy (2 episodes) *Satya Bhabha as Shivrang (2 episodes) Category:Women's television